TV systems have become the center for entertainment in most households today. Families, friends and people in general gather around a TV either to watch news, TV shows, play games, listen to music or just for searching entertainment. At times the use of other devices, such as laptop computers, gaming systems, mobile phones or any devices that may require electrical power source may be used near a TV. The use of electrical power sockets may be limited or impractical in some situations, additional cables may be required and this may become tedious or uncomfortable. Thus, a need exists for an electrical power source that addresses these issues near a TV.